


"Does he feel the same way?"

by DarkZyrex



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Different perspectives, M/M, Shy, Unsure, fluff? I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkZyrex/pseuds/DarkZyrex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Killua and Gon have been having some confusing feelings about each other. And they can only wonder if the other feels the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a warm and peaceful day. The chirping of birds was nice and soothing. The cool breeze that crept in through the slightly opened window was just right. The perfect conditions to just sit back and relax. But the two boys had others plans. Gon was sitting at the head of the bed, crossed legged. And Killua was mirroring him at the foot of it. They were both practising their Ten together. Gon had broken his arm (again) while battling a tough opponent in the heavens arena. So as a promise to Wing-San, Gon only worked on his Ten while his arm was healing.

Killua didn't want to leave Gon alone so he joined him and practised at his level with him. Killua, being curious opened his eyes to take a good look at Gon. He was so concentrated. Killua just sat there, studying Gon's face. He couldn't help it. There was just something about him that attracted Killua's gaze. The sun lit up the room just perfectly for him to admire all of Gon's facial features. His nicely tanned skin, his softly closed eyelids, his cute little nose. Killua didn't realise it, but he had started to smile while looking at him. His eyes started to shift down to his chest and that's when he started getting uneasy. His heart started to race ever so slightly and he felt his hands get sweaty.

' _W-what am i doing? Why am i so hot all of the sudden?_ ' He thinks to himself. ' _Why am i even staring at him? I'm such a creep_.' Killua closes his eyes again, trying to think about something else. ' _Don't think about it! Think about...about.....chocorobots! Yeah! Lots and lots of chocorobots! They taste so good! And they...they smell good too!_ ' Killua then remembered the first time he and Gon shared a box of chocorobots. He remembers how close he was to him. Close enough to get a whiff of his scent. ' _Gon smells good too..._ ' He thought. It took him a couple of moments to realise what he had just thought of. ' _W-what!? Why did i...!? I'm such an idiot! Thinking that way about Gon! About my first friend!_ ''.

Killua was so concerned about thinking this that he was unaware of his aura being un-concentrated.

" _Are you okay killua?_ " Those words rung in Killuas' ears and caused him to open his eyes in surprise. He looked up at Gon who was now staring at him with a slight smirk on his face.

" _Uhh...y-yeah. I just...i'm fine okay! Don't look at me like that idiot!_ " Killua turned his head to hide his embarrassment as well as his blushy cheeks.

Gon just giggled and smiled at him. And he could see that Killua was smiling ever so slightly too, although he would've denied it if called out on it. A couple minutes pass and Gon was back to his training. Killua was to too but his mind was focused on Gon again. Killua knew it wasn't his first time getting all flustered by just simply looking at Gon, but he just couldn't understand why.

He had been around others close to his own age and not felt the way he did when he was with Gon. It had been several hours since they started training, so killua decided to go for a walk alone. He sat on a bench outside and tried to think of reasons why he felt that way. There was one idea killua had thought of, but completely brushed it off. He thought there would be no way that it could've been the reason.

It was beginning to get dark outside, so he decided to head back and say goodnight to Gon. But the last thing he thought about it that day was: " _Does he feel the same way?_ "


	2. "Does he feel the same way?" Ch. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same story and scene. Gon's perspective.

It was a very nice, warm day. The birds were chirping their songs, many people were out and about doing their own business, and Gon was in his suite of the heavens arena, practising his Ten. Killua was there with him, keeping him company.

Gon had broken his arm during a tough match he had with another opponent a couple of days ago, and Wing-San made him promise to only practice his Ten. Gon, if seen by another would seem pretty focused, and he was. But secretly there was one thing that kept him this focused; Killua's presence.

Gon was a very straight forward and honest boy. He had no problem expressing his thoughts or emotions aloud. But there was one thing that he kept secret from everyone, even Killua. He felt stronger with him, braver, relaxed, and another feeling that he didn't fully understand. Killua was sitting across from him, crossed legged and eyes closed. Or so he thought. He started to feel like he was being watched.

Gon, being unsure, kept his eyes closed. The feeling lasted about two minutes, and then vanished. Thinking that killua had briefly opened his eyes, he relaxed. That's when he felt Killua's aura start to spike. Curious as to why this was, he opened his eyes. He saw Killua making a strange face, but his eyes were still closed.

 _'Heh, i wonder what he's thinking about?'_ Gon thought to himself. He waited a few more moments and then spoke. _"Are you okay killua?"_ He said while cracking a slight smile. He watched as Killua's eyes bursted open and glared at him. Killua replied, saying that he was fine and to quit looking at him with that smirk of his.

Killua turned away in what Gon could only assume was embarrassment. But he saw the faintest smile form on his pale face. Seeing that, Gon giggled and closed his eyes once again. About another hour later, Killua gets up and says he's going for a walk to stretch his legs. Gon nods and watches him leave and close the door behind him. He then falls back onto the bed and sighs.

He starts thinking about how he feels whenever he's with him. He thinks back to when they first met during the Hunters exam. Remembering the first time he looked into his big blue eyes, and how he just couldn't hold back a smile. Gon had made many friends up until now, but he never felt the same way about them as he did with the sweet, silver haired, blue eyed boy.

Gon laid there for a while, reliving every precious moment they had spent together. Some time passes and he hears the door open. Being snapped back to reality, Gon quickly sits up and looks towards the door. Killua had returned.

Killua stood there in the door with a small smile on his face. Gon couldn't help but admire the boy who stood before him. The setting sun casting a lovely shine onto the boy, making him appear to look a an angel. The light illuminating his pale skin in such a way that Gon started to blush. Seeing Gon blush caused Killua to blush too.

 _"Uh...i just came to say goodnight...and...yeah..."_   Killua said quietly. Gon smiled

 _"Right! G-goodnight!"_ Gon said, almost shouting it.

Killua giggled and walks out, closing the door. Gon lies back down and pouts. _'Real chill...i'd might as well have said that to the entire city i was so loud.'_ He thought.

 _'Why was i all nervous then? I'm never like that any other time'_. Gon sighs and rolls over on his side. He was pretty tired from spending several hours practising his Ten. But before he fell asleep, there was one last thing that he pondered to himself: _"Does he feel the same way?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh i didn't try all that hard on this story. It's my first one so i wanted to take it easy and start slow. So criticise away! It'll help me improve for the better (hopefully). If u want more let me know and i'm always open for suggestions. Anyway i hope u liked it.


End file.
